Xandu
Xandu was a socialist state on the western continent. Its capital was Shanjing City, located in the state’s eastern mountain ranges and north of the historical fort of Agenetmae. It was one of the most modern and developed states in the world, with its capital being one of the richest metropolises in the world. In December 2019, Ray declared the Xandunese nation to have been dissolved. The League of Palus promptly annexed the former nation as a state. It was briefly in a union with the Dark Realm of Han, though this has been reduced to a personal union now that the Dark Realm has left the League of Palus. The current legal successor to the Xandunese nation is the State of Xandu. History Early history The Xandunese nation was re-established on New Earth in 2016, with settlement centred in Shanjing, which was initially a walled town in the middle of the central mountain ranges. The use of major defensive walls to isolate settlements originated from the Xandunese Empire on Old Earth. Agriculture played a major part in Xandunese society on New Earth. So much so that the city faced massive wheat surpluses and thus attempted to trade off its wheat to the Umians or used it to breed cattle on a massive scale. Political problems, economic growth, and Kebabism Shanjing's lack of leadership has somewhat been politically and diplomatically disastrous for the city as its two de-facto leaders contrast greatly in their skills as politicians. This contrast has led to confusion in the city-state of Ume as to what Shanjing's main objectives are on New Earth. One leader aims to indirectly unify the world under anarcho-capitalist ideology, whilst the other has been known to offend Umic culture in general. Xandunese nations throughout history have been known to have extremely poor political control over its people and territory, though the Shanjing Republic was a glimmer of hope in a world where its own methods of social organisation dominate. Construction of a shopping mall and construction brought employment to the Xandunese people, under the leadership of Weiryn. Other citizens soon contributed to rapid infrastructure construction, with vertical farms being constructed on the west side of southern Shanjing. Umic and Dark Realm traders began to frequent Shanjing to trade various products, making Shanjing an economic boomtown. Xandu adopted Kebabism, the worship of the utensil that cooks meat. The rise of this new religion and the rapid development in Xandu's capital lead to one of its citizens, Ray, to further expand the empire northward, with the urging of Emperor Clarence of Ume. Global power Ray ran for the position of United Nations Secretary-General, against 4 other candidates. The election took much longer than expected as multiple rounds of voting led to ties between Tyavylian candidate Dimithri. However, Ray won the election by a slight margin in the third round of the elections. The Xandunese controlled the outcome of the first UN General Assembly and the first trial in the International Court of Justice, with the former dictatorial Tyavylian leader being sentenced to forced labour for Xandu's unofficial ally, the Dark Realm of Han. Ray began to redefine Xandunese politics as "anarcho-capitalism, with a bit of socialism". The Shanjing Republic was also revered by its neighbours as the world's new economic superpower. Post-UN era (2016-2019) Xandu’s eastern border with the Umia was changed to the ‘Sava Line’. In 2019, the Umic military violated the agreement in the regions immediately north of the Shanjing Swamps as its military began occupying villages. These territories have since been incorporated into the Plantation Province. In December 2016, Fort Agenetmae was formally ceded to the United Nations Administration for the Neutral Zone. Decline and Palusian annexation (July 2019-December 2019) From July 2019 to October 2019, the Fort Agenetmae district was briefly occupied by the Dark Realm of Han. Several villages in the eastern edges of the Greater Shanjing region have been occupied by Paludumia and have since been annexed as the Buridium district in Thornia. Several military incursions deeper into Greater Shanjing had also been reported. In December 2019, Ray declared the nation to have been dissolved. The League of Palus annexed Xandu's territory and proclaimed the Free State of Xandu as its successor. The Free State was later dissolved back into the Dark Realm of Han and the new State of Xandu. Administrative divisions Xandu's only known administrative district is Greater Shanjing, which includes the city of Shanjing and its surroundings. Its colonies and land claims further north are generally divided into two divisions - Shantouxian and New Xandu. The Shantouxian area is generally regarded as villages annexed before late 2016, whilst New Xandu consists of villages claimed in December 2016 and newer territorial claims in the north. Category:Nation